The present invention relates to a printer capable of printing on both continuous paper and a slipsheet.
A printer for printing on continuous paper used for receipts, tickets, or other issued tickets and a printer for printing on slipsheets used for personal check forms, etc., are used widely. Particularly, in recent years, a printer which comprises a print function of continuous paper and a print function of slipsheets and can print on both continuous paper and a slipsheet in a single unit has also been used.
FIG. 17 is an external perspective view of a printer in a related art capable of printing on both continuous paper and a slipsheet. A printer 100 shown in the figure comprises, on the front, a slipsheet entry face 101 and a slipsheet print section 102 for printing on a slipsheet S inserted into the slipsheet entry face 101. The printer 100 also comprises, on the rear, a rolled-paper storage section (not shown) for storing rolled paper, a rolled-paper print section 103 for printing on the rolled paper, and a paper discharge slot 104 for discharging a printed portion of the rolled paper.
However, if the slipsheet print mechanism is placed on the front and the rolled-paper print mechanism is placed on the rear. like in the related art printer, it may be hard to take the rolled paper from the paper discharge slot on the rear of the printer depending on where the printer is installed. To facilitate inserting a slipsheet, the depth of the slipsheet entry face preferably is made wide. In doing so, however, the full length of the printer is increased, running counter to the demand for miniaturization.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a printer for printing on both continuous paper and a slipsheet, wherein it is possible both to easily take out discharged continuous paper and to provide a long slipsheet entry face.
In order to achieve the above and other objects, there is provided a printer, for printing on both continuous paper and a slipsheet, comprising:
a cabinet for accommodating the continuous paper which is entered from an entry opening provided in a top face of the cabinet;
a first print section, provided in the cabinet, for printing on the accommodated continuous paper;
a cover having a rear end portion, said rear end portion is pivotably supported by the cabinet so that the cover opens/closes the entry opening;
a discharge slot defined between the cabinet and a front end portion of the cover when the cover is closed, wherein the discharge slot is adapted to discharge the continuous paper from the printer;
an entry face provided as a front top face of the cover, to which the slipsheet is inserted; and
a second print section provided in an upper rear portion of the cover, wherein the second print section is adapted to print the slipsheet inserted in the entry face.
In this configuration, since the paper discharge slot can be formed ahead of the slipsheet entry face, the discharged continuous paper can be easily taken out. Further, since the slipsheet is inserted to the front top face of the cover, the slipsheet entry face can be made long.
Preferably, the discharge port is placed at a position lower than the entry face. In this case, the slipsheet can be inserted or discharged without being blocked by the discharge slot. If the slipsheet has a size extending off the entry face and reaching the discharge slot, its flatness can be maintained and thus the print operation is not hindered.
Preferably, the printer further includes a guide member provided in either the cover or the cabinet, for defining a widthwise position of the slipsheet. In this case, the position of the slipsheet in the widthwise direction thereof can be determined and a print shift, etc., can be prevented.
Preferably, the printer further includes a buffer member for buffering against the closing movement of the cover due to the weight thereof. In this case, the cover can be prevented from being closed.
Preferably, the printer further includes: a cover state detector for detecting whether the cover is opened; and a controller for disabling printing on the slipsheet when the cover state detector detects that the cover is opened. If the cover is opened even a little, the entry face cannot be held horizontal and the print operation may be hindered. Thus, if the cover is open, printing on the slipsheet is disabled, whereby the print operation can be prevented from being hindered.
According to the invention, there is also provided a printer, for printing on continuous paper, comprising:
a cabinet provided with an entry opening through which the continuous paper may be entered into the cabinet;
a first print section, provided in the cabinet, for printing on the continuous paper;
a cover pivotably supported at a first position of the cabinet so as to open/close the entry opening;
a frame member supported at a second position of the cabinet and connected to the cover so as to be movable thereon;
a discharge slot, defined between one end portion of the cover and the cabinet when the cover is closed, through which the continuous paper may be discharged from the printer; and
a first cutter blade supported by the frame member and situated so as to cut the continuous paper at the discharge slot when the cover is closed,
wherein a distance between the end portion of the cover and a blade edge of the first cutter blade when the cover is opened is larger than a distance therebetween when the cover is closed.
In this configuration, when the cover is opened, the blade edge of the first cutter blade is moved to a position away from the tip of the cover, and the end portion of the cover can prevent the operator from touching the edge of the cutter blade. Therefore, it is possible to perform work more easily and safely when the cover is opened.
Alternatively, the printer may be configured so that a distance between a back face of the cover and a blade edge of the first cutter blade, when the cover is closed, is larger than a distance therebetween when the cover is opened.
In this configuration, when the cover is opened, the edge of the first cutter blade is brought close to the back face of the cover, and the cover can prevent the operator from touching the tip of the cutter blade. Therefore, it is possible to perform work more easily and safely when the cover is opened.
Alternatively, the printer may be configured so that a blade edge of the first cutter blade is housed in the cover when the cover is opened.
In this configuration, the cover can prevent the operator from touching the tip of the cutter blade. Therefore, it is possible to perform work more easily and safely when the cover is opened.
Preferably, the printer further includes a second cutter blade, provided in the cabinet, which is to be crossed with the first cutter blade to cut the continuous paper when the cover is closed. In this configuration, when the cover is opened, the first cutter blade held on the cover is protected, and it is also possible to maintain the performance of the cutter.
Preferably, the printer further includes a driver, provided in the cabinet, for moving the second cutter blade so as to cross with the first cutter blade.
In this configuration, the first cutter blade in the cover can be simplified, thereby the weight of the cover can be reduced and ease of use can be improved.
Preferably, the printer further includes a connecting member for connecting the cover and the frame member so that they are movable with respect to each other.
In this configuration, since a truss structure can be formed among the cover, the connecting member, and the cabinet, it is possible to enhance the torsional rigidity of the cover when it is in an open state. Therefore, the cover can be opened more smoothly.
Preferably, the connecting member includes a slot provided in one of the cover and the frame member, and a support shaft provided in the other so as to be slidable within the slot.
In this configuration, the connecting member further enhances the rigidity of the cover member.
Preferably, the printer further comprises a platen supported by the frame member. The continuous paper is sandwiched between the platen and the first print head.
In this configuration, it is harder for the operator to touch the first cutter blade. Thus, the operator can work more safely when the cover is opened.
Preferably, a pivotal path of the first cutter blade is situated more inward than is a pivotal path of the end portion of the cover.
In this configuration, when the cover is opened, the first cutter blade can be retreated from the position thereof when the cover is closed, thereby the operator can work more safely when the cover is opened.
Preferably, the printer further includes a second print head provided in the cover, for printing on a slipsheet.
In this configuration, since the second print head, mounted on the cover, is supported by the cover and the frame member having the different rotation shafts, it is possible to operate the cover more smoothly.